


Older

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Witcher and a Druid [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, He thinks she's pretty!, I suck at tags, Longing, The Hunt, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: She was tired of the spoiled boys of her village. It was time she had something different. Something older.
Relationships: Vesemir (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Witcher and a Druid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	Older

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory I couldn't help myself from writing! Enjoy!

_Small Tavern: Village East of Kaer Morhen_

“Come on, I know I’ve been difficult.” His voice stated, as if offput by the fact I didn’t want to spend time with him. Cleaning the table of empty pitchers, I attempted to leave. Only for the owner of the voice to stop me with a hand on my wrist, “Lily, don’t be like that.”

“I’m working.” I stated firmly. “Now, I’m asking nicely: Please let go.”

He didn’t let go, instead he gripped harder. The grunt from me sounded louder than I anticipated, which angered the man in front of me even more. He was drunk, which didn’t help. He began spitting out rejection-induced insults my way. Something that I was anticipating, but still hadn’t been fully prepared for it. As he wound his arm up to strike me, a stronger one stopped him. The entire tavern grew quiet.

“That’s not how you treat a lady.” Came a gruff voice. I couldn’t help but stare in shock as I took note of the two swords on my savior’s back. A Witcher had save me! In one quick motion he freed my arm and shoved my attacker back in his chair, “Now sit down, finish your drink, and then leave.” As the Witcher ushered me away from the encounter, he offered, “Sorry if I gave you a scare there. Just isn’t right a man acting like that.”

Setting the tray of empty pitchers down on the bar, I turned to the man and said, “He’s drunk. Won’t remember a bit in the morning once the hangover takes hold.” Tucking my hair behind my ear, I smiled, “But, thank you. You saved my face back there.”

The man gently took my hand, raised it to his lips, and pressed his lips to my knuckles, “And what a beautiful face it is.” He pressed a kiss again to my knuckles he added, “Vesemir, pleasure to meet you my lady.”

I blushed at the man and nodded my head, “Lily, the pleasure’s mine.”

~~

_Morning_

The sun was rising in the sky, but the heat hadn’t joined in yet. Washing my clothes on the riverbank was a nice bit of time away from the rest of the village. It was filled with ‘eligible young men’ and I was one of the few ‘eligible young women’ around. It was a sausage fest, except… all the young men in the village were spoiled children. To think that I would ever settle for such… mediocrity!

“Scrub those any harder and they’ll tear.” Came the voice of Vesemir.

Instantly I stood, spinning towards the Witcher, and smiled, “Well, they do have it coming. Darn things won’t let go of those stains.”

He chuckled as he sauntered over to me, “I see. Stuck in a fierce negotiation with them then.” His hands were behind his back, as if concealing something. Which piqued my interest greatly and he took note of it. He grinned mischievously and said, “You’re sharp, Miss Lily. Here.” He revealed what was behind his back. He pulled out a single fire-lily.

“Vesemir, it’s beautiful!” I exclaimed, taking the flower willingly. But, he paused my actions as he tucked my hair behind my ear and followed it by the lily. The action was so soft, so contradictory to the man before me. I couldn’t help the massive blush that formed at the proximity.

His eyes twinkled at mine as he said, “I’ve got to leave for a bit. But I’ll be coming back through in a couple days.” He returned to an acceptable distance from me and finished, “Mind if I pay a visit then?”

I matched his twinkling eyes with my own as I said, “I’m counting on it.”

~~

_Four Days Later_

“Lily, come on! Just say yes, you know you want to.” Came the preening cries of yet another petulant child that wanted the arm of a pretty girl.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, basket of clothes to wash firmly in my grasp. One day I would be rid of this stupid village and all the annoying boys that were in it!

“Lily, you know I’m the best choice around! You won’t find better. And, and I can give you a good life, with a roof and hearth and kids!” He was rambling, but I heard the last part. He intended to give me kids… _his_ kids. That’s all they would ever be. He would give me _his_ kids and I would be expected to raise them.

I reached the riverbank and slammed the basket down. Turing to look at the offending man I said in too even a tone, “If you think the prospect of marrying you and having _your_ children is enticing, then you’re more idiotic than I took you for.” The boy was shocked, to say the least. His mouth opened and closed numerous times, unable to form a sentence. Clearly it had been the first time a woman had told him the truth. Well, while I was at it… “I would rather saw my leg off than marry you. I’ll sooner pluck my eyes out. Now, take your disgusting offers and leave… me… ALONE!” I yelled the last word for emphasis.

Just as he began to protest, I saw a sight that warmed my cold heart: Vesemir. He was grinning, clearly amused with the show before him, and leaning on the fencepost that lined the main road. He cleared his throat, alerting the boy in front of me to his presence, and then said, “I think it best you do as the lady says and get.”

The boy stomped off, muttering something about the Witcher ruining things. I just rolled my eyes in reaction to that before Vesemir stepped closer. His eyes were taking in the sight before him and he smirked as he said, “You were washing clothes last I saw you.” He produced a small box from seemingly nowhere and offered it to me, “Round two of negotiations?”

I giggled, accepting the small box and opening it. There, inside, were some of the most delicious looking chocolates I had ever seen. Each had been formed into flowers: lilies. I couldn’t help but blush. Then, as I focused on the gift, he continued, “I hope you like sweets.”

I looked up and took note that he was much closer now. The blush on my face deepened and that seemed to encourage him even more. His hand reached into the box, took a chocolate, and with eyes locked on mine he set the chocolate in my mouth. When had I opened my mouth? But, as he set it on my tongue, I felt a spark light inside me that I knew none of the boys in the village could have ever ignited. And, the chocolate was the most delicious thing I had ever eaten.

With a smirk, he leaned in and whispered, “Got some on your lip. Hold still.” And then, with a slow and deliberate movement he licked the chocolate from my lip. I could feel his breath ghost over my skin and the whiskers on his face prick against the softness of my lips. He was intoxicating. My eyes fluttered shut and, though it embarrassed me, I let out a quiet moan. A whisper sounded in my ear, “I’ll be around for a while longer, in case you get tired of these boys.” And then, he stepped back, dipped his head to me, and began his journey to wherever he had been headed.

~~

_Three Days Later_

Vesemir had left me lilies at the tavern every day after the chocolates incident. He would see me in the market and smile. I would see him pass as I washed my clothes in the river. He was seemingly everywhere I was. Today, I found, was no different.

He had left me more fire-lilies when I went to the tavern for my shift. I smiled as I set them in a corner of the bar where no one would knock them over. The cook chuckled at me as I fussed over the flowers, saying that I had an admirer and would break the hearts of all the boys in the village. I just smiled and went about my shift. It went without much entertainment and soon I was carrying my flowers on my way to my home. The flowers were still as fragrant as when they were first plucked, it was going to make my home smell wonderful.

And, as I approached the door to my home, I saw Vesemir out of the corner of my eye. He was following me, and now I was highly intrigued. It took everything in me not to jump to conclusions, my physically starved body and brain needed no help jumping to all the dirty thoughts I hoped Vesemir was following me for.

He reached the front door where I waited for him and said, “Hope you don’t mind, but I just couldn’t stay away any longer.”

I opened my door and walked in, leaving room for him to enter as well. The lilies looked lovely set next to the others he had left for me. Fussing my hair over my shoulder I replied to the Witcher, “I don’t mind at all. I’ve missed you.”

His eyes held excitement, like a predator closing in on their prey. It felt exhilarating. I knew what he was here for and gods was I ready for it. He closed the distance, pinning me to the wall, and said, “Just to be clear….”

I cut him off by saying, “This doesn’t mean anything. Just two adults enjoying each other.”

He chuckled low as his hands began at my shoulders and moved down my body, “I’m quite a bit older than you, Lily.”

I nearly purred out, “I want older.” And older is exactly what I got.

~~


End file.
